


Pink (Was the Colour of Our Souls)

by indecisive_scribophile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, alright so i've written half of the sequel, but i hope you enjoy anyway!!, goes into a sob story about a part of shiro's past, it's very cliche, shallura - Freeform, spoiler warnings for season 3 content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indecisive_scribophile/pseuds/indecisive_scribophile
Summary: Before the festivities to celebrate the successful alliance with the Arusians of planet Arus, Allura bonds with Shiro over the colour pink...and what it means to see pink when she's with him.





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters mentioned in this story besides DO NOT belong to me. 'Voltron: Legendary Defender' belongs to DreamWorks. All rights reserved.

“A banquet?”

The Paladins of Voltron stood before me, bearing a variety of expressions. Hunk and Lance’s eyes immediately lit up, grinning like children; Keith and Pidge merely looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders. Shiro was the only one who kept his eye contact with me, asking the question.

“Yes, a banquet,” I confirmed. “Or, as you humans may more commonly call it, a f—”

“Party!” Hunk and Lance interrupted, high-fiving each other enthusiastically. Pidge joined in, shimming his way in-between the two other boys on the couch and cheering with them. Keith rolled his eyes in annoyance and Shiro chuckled.

“I was going to suggest a feast, but I suppose a party will do.” I clasped my hands together in front of my hips. “We must celebrate our success in gaining the Arusians as an ally in our fight against Zarkon. As you know, we Alteans believe in spreading peace throughout the universe. My father loved to do so by holding interplanetary banquets and inviting guests to our castle. I would like to continue his tradition by holding one tonight in the castle. We will open the castle’s doors for the Arusians who inhabit this planet and serve them Altean delicacies.”

In a small gesture of solemness, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge exchanged their excited chatter for quiet nods. The two who didn’t nod were Keith and Shiro.

“Princess,” Shiro began, “I’m all for following in your father’s footsteps, but we only just secured an alliance with the Arusians. Opening up the castle leaves us vulnerable to attacks from all around.”

“Shiro’s right,” Keith agreed. He leaned forward in his spot on the lounge, his black fringe barely falling over his eyes. “Yesterday, we fought the Gladiator. The Galra already knows we’re here. Who knows what could attack us next? We should build the castle’s defences and train. We need to—”

Lance haphazardly interrupted Keith with a loud groan. “Keith? Chill! Like the princess said, it’s tradition for Alteans to hold things like this. It’ll be a great way to show that we’re definitely on the Arusians’ side!”

“We already did that by defending their village from the Gladiator; by not letting their people get crushed to death!”

“Far out, Keith; what’s your problem?” Lance exchanged his tone of annoyance for mockery. “You know what you need? You need to take a chill pill.”

“I’m extremely chi—”

“Keith. Lance. Calm down.” A glance and sharp word of warning from Shiro immediately ceased the Paladins’ bickering. Sometime during their quarrelling, they’d stood up from their places and butted heads again—literally. But after Shiro’s short chastisement, they sat back down and crossed their arms, still glaring at each other. Pidge and Hunk were stifling laughs; they seemed to be willing to sit this one out.

I met Keith and Shiro’s eyes. “If it’s any consolation, Coran and Pidge have been working hard on improving the castle’s defence systems, especially the particle barrier. And Shiro, if you’re that uncomfortable with this, you can perform as many perimeter checks as you want.” I paused. “I want you all to understand that I really want our first step as a team to be a welcoming, friendly one. As one of the only Alteans left, it would mean more to me than you could ever imagine.”

I cast my eyes on Shiro, who listened to me intently. Despite his concerned eyes, he begrudgingly nodded. “If that’s what you want, Princess, then alright.” He ran his prosthetic hand through the white part of his hair, then stood up. “How long until the banquet…feast…thing?”

“We open the doors in about two vargas,” I answered. When everyone looked at each other quizzically, I added, “That’s around two of your Earth hours.” I turned to Hunk. “Coran is currently in the kitchen, preparing our meals for tonight. If you’d like to help—”

“I’m not letting Coran cook everything tonight unless you want the Arusians to die from food poisoning!” he interrupted, running off to the castle’s kitchen. “Seeya!”

Everyone in the room laughed; I joined in. The Paladins’ general opinion on Coran’s cooking was that it was certainly…questionable. That was most likely half due to Coran’s cooking skills, and the other half due to Altean food tickling humans’ acquired tastebuds.

After that, the rest of the team began to dissipate. Keith and Lance split into opposite directions (after childishly trying to get the last word in, of course) and Pidge went to his bedroom. Soon, it was only Shiro and I in the room. He was still standing and so was I.

I smiled at the ground. “Tonight should be fun. I’m looking forward to see all of the Arusians in the castle. Besides, it's only fair to let them see the inside of a castle that's been sitting on their planet for so long.”

“That’s true. But I still can’t help but wonder when Zarkon will attack again,” Shiro sighed. “I’ll make sure to do perimeter checks all night, just in case.”

I nodded. “Better safe than sorry. Thank you, Shiro.” After a moment’s pause, I began to toy with my hair using the tips of my fingers. To save face, I said, “I may as well tell the other Paladins that their dress code tonight is their suits,” and began to walk off.

Surprisingly, Shiro followed me. “I can do that for you.”

“What? No, there’s no need for that.”

“I insist,” he smiled, falling in line with my steps. “You can go ahead and get ready for tonight.”

The automatic metal doors of the room opened as we approached them. We walked into one of the castle’s many hallways. “Get ready? What makes you think I need to get ready?”

My simple question seemed to take him off guard. “Oh—no, I didn’t…” His voice trailed off, stuttering. He quickly recomposed himself. “I just thought that you might like to take a nap before the banquet tonight.”

“A nap?” I laughed. He did, too. “You don’t need to try and save yourself, Shiro. I’m already dressed as I’d like to be.”

“I’m sorry, Princess,” he muttered shyly. He rubbed his non-Galra hand on the back of his neck. “It’s just—on Earth, many females prefer to spend a lot of time getting ready for parties. There’s no problem with that, of course. I personally don’t mind that.” He looked down at the ground and rubbed his cheek. “Not at all…”

“Oh? Is that so?” I clasped my hands behind me. “Would you prefer me t—”

“No, no, Princess,” he quickly sputtered, “I didn’t mean to suggest anything. I believe that everyone should be able to dress the way they’d like.” His voice was soft now, like he didn’t want to upset me.

“Don’t worry about offending me; in fact, I believe that, too.”

“Just you, or did the rest of Altea believe in that?” Shiro couldn’t help but ask.

“As far as I know, we all believed in free spirit and peace.” I looked up at the metallic ceiling, smiling nostalgically. “We wanted to spread our levels of peace throughout the entire universe. We did not discriminate between one another because we saw no point to that. The only wars we participated in were interplanetary wars—and even then, we believed in mercy before murder.” I glanced at Shiro, who was fully engaged in what I was saying. His dark, black eyes were interested, but there was a certain melancholy in them that I could not put my finger on.

“That’s…that’s amazing,” he said finally. “Earth has a long history of civil wars—wars between its own people. It was often because of different beliefs or skin colours that they fought. Some ended in mass genocides because the leaders drove themselves into madness. They killed those who didn’t fit their concept of perfection.” My heart sank as he talked. He took a deep breath through his nose. “Even a century later, people still hate each other because of the way they dress or talk. If Earth was as peaceful as Altea, maybe humans would be nicer people.”

I took a moment to gather my words. “A planet of constant warring within itself sounds absolutely horrible. And because of the way people dress? That’s unbelievable. But…if Altea was a little like Earth, then maybe we would have been a little more prepared for the big Galra attack that wiped everyone out.”

We stopped at the end of the hallway. “Princess, don’t say that,” Shiro said softly. He put his hand on my back and searched for my eyes, which had dropped to the ground. I held a hand to my chest. “Don’t blame yourself. I know you do. It’s not good for you.”

“I’m trying, Shiro. I’m trying.”

Shiro removed his hand from my back. We turned left into another hallway. A silence had fostered between us again, but this time, it wasn’t uncomfortable to be around; in fact, it was quite enjoyable. Walking next to Shiro was therapeutic, in a way. Our arms brushed a few times, and although each time I quickly retracted, a part of me wondered what it would be like to constantly hold onto that warmth.

“Tell me something else about Altea,” Shiro said gently. He looked at me inquisitively, eyebrows raised in interest. “Maybe about the clothing your people would wear.”

 “Well, lots of female Alteans liked to wear longs skirts and dresses like mine,” I began. “Our clothing’s staple colour was white: white for purity and peace. That’s why your suits are white—because even when you’re fighting, you’re fighting for peace.

“My father instructed our family’s dressmaker to use lots of blue and yellow in our clothing. There were yellow and gold accents in the details of our clothing, and many materials were dyed a royal blue—why, I never knew. Perhaps he liked those colours.”

“I take it that you like blue and yellow, then,” Shiro assumed.

“Yes…they’re nice,” I said waveringly.

“But?”

“But they don’t compare to my favourite one.”

Shiro cocked his head to the side, the white part of his fringe falling over his left eye. “Which is…”

“Pink!” I exclaimed, pointing to a stripe of baby pink on the bottom of my long dress. Shiro smiled widely, laughing. “What? What is it?”

Shiro held a fist to his mouth, grinning into it. “I—I don’t know what I expected, but that definitely wasn’t it.”

I pouted, lightly putting my hands on my hips. “Why not? Is there something wrong with pink?”

“Absolutely not.” Shiro calmed down, shaking his head. His eyes clouded over. “On Earth, pink is…the colour of femininity. Lots of little girls like pink because it reminds them of ballerinas and cupcakes and sparkles.”

It was my turn to be confused. “Why was a gender placed on a colour? I don’t understand.”

Shiro shrugged. “It’s just been that way for a very long time. But in the last century, lots of people have been rebelling against associating colour with gender. I’m sure if you asked nicely, the other boys in the team wouldn’t care if you got them to wear a pink shirt.”

I smiled. “Would you wear a pink shirt?”

“If you want, Princess.”

I laughed, lightly elbowing his arm. “I like pink because there was not a lot of natural pink on Altea. That’s also why I like mountain juniberries so much: their deep, pink colour is beautiful, and their scent is amazing in a morning breeze…” I took a deep breath through my nose as if I could smell the Altean flowers.

“They sound amazing, Princess.” Shiro’s tone was sincere. “Were there many plants on Altea?”

“A few—not as many as Arusia, of course,” I explained. “The other plants were shades of blue or purple, but never pink. Lots of male Alteans picked flowers for their partner as gifts. It was incredibly heartwarming.” I chuckled. “Of course, my father would never see it that anyone gifted me anything. He was very overprotective.”

 Shiro gave me a teasing look. “I’m sure he’d approve if Lance – or any one of the other paladins – gifted you flowers.”

“Lance? Don’t be ridiculous!” I laughed alongside Shiro. “If anyone was to be approved by my father, then it would be—”

I cut myself short. The mood suddenly grew tense.

“Who?” Shiro pried gently.

I swallowed thickly before saying, “It’s not important.”

I put on a fake smile, continuing to ignore the heavy beating in my chest that became present when we first started talking. Thankfully, Shiro didn’t push me any further; if he did, the awkwardness would have spread throughout the entire castle.

We came to the end of the hallway and turned right into another one. Sometimes, the castle seemed like a giant maze. I couldn’t begin to imagine what it must have been like for the new Paladins. In saying that, there have only been a few instances in which people have gotten lost in the castle. Despite only having lived in the castle for a couple of quintents, the five new residents have grasped the layout of the castle quite well—Shiro especially.

I had to break the silence somehow, so I asked, “Why did you laugh when I said I liked the colour pink?”

 “I…didn’t expect pink to be your favourite,” he hesitantly explained. “I thought blue might be, but that’s just because of your father’s fashion choices.” He looked at me and grinned lopsidedly. “Plus, you said it so excitedly that I couldn’t do anything but laugh.”

“Perhaps I was a little overenthusiastic about the cause,” I admitted. Glancing at him again, his side profile struck me as stunning. His jawline was extremely prominent and his eyelashes were longer than any of the other paladins’. I cleared my throat. “What’s your favourite colour, then?”

Shiro pondered this for a moment before saying, “I don’t have one.” He chuckled. “That’s a bit boring, isn’t it? But there are too many brilliant colours to choose from.”

For a decisive team leader, he sure was indecisive. “That really is quite boring.”

After a moment, Shiro said quietly, “You know what? No. My favourite colour is the same as yours: pink.”

“Really?” I blinked in surprise. “That is…not what I expected.”

“See? Not what you’d expect, right?”

I smiled, shaking my head. “Well then, why do you like pink? It can’t be the mountain juniberries, so why?” I asked, genuinely intrigued.

Shiro’s gaze dropped to the floor. He rubbed his cheek, side-eying me. Behind his hand, I saw a glimpse of pink. The large-bodied man actually managed to look small.

“It’s actually a really cheesy reason. It’s not something you’d expect from me, either. At least, that’s what I’ve been told from people I’ve told before.”

“Cheesy? What…what is cheese?”

Shiro snorted. “Cliché. Cheesy means cliché. Cheese is a type of food on Earth.”

“Oh.”

As Shiro laughed, I wondered how ‘cheesy’ his explanation could be. I gently nudged Shiro’s arm, coercing him into admitting his explanation. As he died down, he pre-emptively apologised, saying, “I’m sorry for what you’re about to hear.”

“It can’t be as cliché as you think it is.”

Shiro sighed. “Back on Earth, my mum really liked romance novels. The really chee—cliché ones. When I was younger, I’d sometimes walk downstairs at night time when I couldn’t sleep and find her sitting in front of our fireplace, wrapped in a blanket and re-reading one of the ones she knows like the back of her hand. She always looked so happy reading, even when she got to a sad part and started crying. No, happy isn’t the word…‘content’ is. Yeah. She looked content.

“One night, I walked up to her in front of the fireplace. She was holding a notebook instead of a novel. It had a pink hardcover and had the words ‘Letters to the Sky’ written on it in black marker. She was holding a pen in her hand. I asked her what she was doing. She told me she was writing. I asked her if she was writing a book like the ones she always read. She said, “Kind of.” I asked her if I could read it, but she said, “No; when you’re older.” So, I sat on the floor in front of her and watched her write.

“As she wrote, she began to cry. I asked her what was wrong; she said, “Nothing. Everything’s okay.” So I didn’t ask her anything anymore.

“She eventually finished writing. When she did, she put her notebook and pen down on the table beside her and told me to sit on her lap. When I did, she hugged me close to her and put her chin on my head. She hugged me so tightly that I wondered if she was okay. She kissed the top of my head again and again. She said, “Shiro, I want you to know that everything I wrote in the book is true.” Then she kissed me one more time and told me to go to bed.

“The following year, Mum died from breast cancer—a terminal illness that human women can get. I was twelve years old. I was…really sad. I felt broken, actually. But I found her notebook in my bedside drawer about a week after her funeral. On the inside cover of the book, she’d written a message to me, telling me to not read the notebook until I was eighteen. But I was a grieving kid, so of course I read it.

“The notebook was a collection of letters she wrote to future me, telling me how much she loved me and how proud she was of me. She used her writing as a coping mechanism to help her through her chemotherapy. She never told me about her cancer because she didn’t want to destroy a kid who was eleven years old, so my aunt helped her hide it from me. She told me everything—her experiments with her sexuality, her first kiss, the music she liked, the books she liked. She recorded everything she remembered about her life in that notebook, all in the form of letters.

“The last letter was about the colour pink. She told me that when I was little, I’d planted pink flowers for her as a part of a school project. It took me weeks to grow them, but when they were fully in bloom, I gave them to her. She cried when I gave them to her. During her final days, she asked my aunt to buy her a bouquet of the same kind of flowers and put them in her hospital room. She told me that the last thing she wanted to see were those flowers because they reminded her of me.

“She wrote about what she thought the colour pink represented. It’s a colour of femininity, yes—but it was also a colour of love. She said that it was the colour she thought of when she felt love. Throughout her life, she observed that pink was the colour people were drawn to when they were in love. People’s cheeks went pink when they were in love. People drew pink hearts when they were in love. People bought pink rose quartz gems as gifts for the person they were in love with. People’s lips went pink when they kissed the person they loved. People thought about pink when they were in love. Mum said she wanted me to know that she loved and she lost, and even though she wouldn’t be there to see me grow up and fall in love and have my heart broken like she did, she wanted me to know that she liked whoever I would grow up to love because she knew I would make the right choice. I always did.

“Then, she said she named her notebook ‘Letters to the Sky’ because when she died and went to Heaven, she wanted to take these letters with her up into the sky and keep both me and her memories with her.”

My heart was shattered. His story touched me. I felt like I was obligated to say something because he had spoken for so long, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t find any words that fully expressed what I wanted to say. It was only when I sniffed, trying to clear my nose that I realised I was crying. I tried to wipe away the mess on my face, but my tear-stained cheeks would tell everyone the story of how I cried listening to another person speak.

Shiro and I had stopped walking about ten seconds into his story. He stopped all the formal talk and spoke from his heart. The entire time, I watched him go through all the motions. His face contorted at some parts and he had to take breaks at others, but he got through it. There was pain in the both of his beautiful, black eyes, but the entire time, there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

His pink, pink lips.

“Why…why aren’t you crying?” I asked slowly, sniffling. “Aren’t you sad?”

Shiro smiled melancholily. “I was sad. I am sad—of course I am. Ever since Mum’s death, I would spend my nights re-reading her notebook and blaming myself for not seeing that anything was wrong with her. It was my way of grieving. Sure, it wasn’t healthy at the time, but I managed. Slowly, I began to read it every second day, then every week, then every month…Eventually, I read it only on the yearly anniversary of her death. Growing up past twelve was hard without Mum, but I think I did pretty well.”

Shiro stood in front of me and held my face in his hand. He wiped away the rest of my tears from my cheeks with his free hand. My heart skipped a beat and legs felt like green space goo.

And, for a moment, I saw pink.

There was pink on Shiro’s cheeks. His biological hand was pink from body warmth. His neck and ears were pink. When I looked into his eyes, I saw pink beyond them. When he pressed my chest against his, I felt pink spread to them. When he wrapped his arms around me and when I wrapped mine around him, I felt my heart grow pink.

But, most importantly, from the moment we touched, I knew that pink was the colour of our souls.


	2. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNINGS: General Season 3 spoilers, specifically episodes 2-3 ('Red Paladin' and 'The Hunted').

Pink was the colour of our souls. That didn’t change when Shiro disappeared and I became the new Paladin of the Blue Lion.

It didn’t immediately register with me that I was a real Paladin Voltron. For a long while, I felt like I was lucidly dreaming—like I could do a few loop-de-loops, send Blue into a wall, take the Galra head-on, and still be okay at the end of the day. It was oddly surreal, sitting in the seat of the Lion that both Blaytz – the original Blue Paladin – and Lance had sat in, piloting the same Lion as they had. To be in the same space as both boys had battled against the universe in; to share the same link to Blue as them…it was like a dream come true.

I didn’t fully understand Blue until my first close call with death, thanks to Lotor. Up until Lotor leading us into the planet we later recognised as Thayserix, it seemed like Blue was merely tolerating me, as if she needed a stand-in pilot and I was the only one barely capable of supplying that. Though her blue light surrounded me, her controls didn’t respond in the same way the Castle did. Instead of cooperating with me, Blue did the opposite: her sensitive controls crashed us into the other Lions on more occasions than one, and firing her lasers proved to be a problem when they missed more often than not. With both Keith and Lance in new Lions, more than half the team was out of their comfort zone. We were a disorganised mess; a conglomeration of four in-training pilots and one princess who had been in a Lion for less than a quintent.

Though we didn’t understand it at the time, Thayserix was a planet made of dense gases—red syntian nitrate, to be precise. It is universally known to react violently to light, creating an explosive combustion reaction in response. In addition, the planet’s absurd polarity interfered with our Lions’ sensors because they were unprepared for the heavy change in atmosphere, so communication between each other became inadequate and sparse.

This, coupled with Keith’s inability to stray away from his personal morals and properly lead the team, resulted in Lotor further ripping the tears in the already damaged fabric of our team. If he was anything like his father, then he was set out to disband our team and capture Voltron for himself. Our feelings were insignificant in the eyes of that wretched Galran; we couldn’t expect him to care and spare us. He found loopholes in our cooperation and took advantage of the fact—just like any true villain would. And I couldn’t blame him.

It seemed like everything was going wrong: Keith was being impatient and impulsive; he, Lance, and I were adjusting to our new Lions; Lotor was hot on our tails. The hunters were becoming the hunted, and I was doing nothing to help the team. Blue wouldn’t properly listen to me, and it seemed that neither would Black nor Red to Keith and Lance. Pidge and Hunk were the only ones with their own Lions, but that was no help when our means of communication was rendered redundant.

Lotor backed all our Lions into an outward circle, keeping us on edge. I could make out Keith’s growling through the broken static of the radio, and I could tell the others wanted to leave as soon as possible. But with Lotor outsmarting us and Keith as our new leader, we couldn’t.

“As soon as you see him, fire with everything you’ve got,” was what Keith told us to do. I knew the others – including myself – disagreed with his ‘leadership’, but we had no choice. The moment we caught a glimpse of the dark Galra spaceship, Keith yelled, “Now! Fire!”

But the red syntian nitrate wasn’t having any of that. If we hadn’t have fallen into Lotor’s trap, we would have known that upon fire, the light of our Lions’ lasers would react with the gases and cause huge explosions. Alas, we didn’t. We took the bait—and we paid for it.

I was the one Lotor came after. The blasts our Lions created separated me from the others, so I was the easiest target. Recuperating from the blast, I immediately trembled with fear as his ship stared Blue and I down. I acted fast, frantically finding a little cavern to hide in. There was an incessant pounding in my head and chest as if I was about to burst. But I couldn’t afford to be spotted; if I was, there was no doubt I’d be killed on the spot.

In my position in the little hideout, I could hear the low rumble of Lotor’s fighter ship circling the area I was sat in. He flew by painfully slow, the monotonous droning beginning to resemble the repetitive pattern of one of Coran’s tickers. An irritation was building up inside of me, one that spread from my stomach to the back of my throat. I may have sat in Blue for less than five dobashes, but it felt more like a million decapheebs. Time passed by slowly, torturing me with the fact that I knew my friends could be in trouble and I wasn’t there to help them. Even Blue’s lights within herself seemed to dim down, just like my own self-belief.

“Stay calm, Allura. Think,” I breathily muttered to myself. What would anyone else do in my situation? What would a capable, non-Altean princess fighter pilot do if stuck in the Blue Lion with the son of Zarkon encircling them?

What would Lance do?

He would…he would flirt. With the Blue Lion.

I took a deep sigh and put one hand on my hip, leaning towards Blue’s walls. With a faux, shaky grin, I stammered the only pick-up line of Lance’s that I could remember.

“Hey there, Blue Lion! You know, you’re really activating my particle barrier right now.”

When Blue made no response, I groaned loudly with frustration. I gripped the main levers that controlled the movement of her paws extra tightly, hanging my head.

“Nothing works!” I grunted. I closed my eyes, feeling tears well up behind my eyes. I didn’t mean to, but I began talking to Blue out of desperation. “I’ve tried asking you nicely, and I’ve tried commanding you. What do you want from me?” I choked back a sob, my chest heaving. “I can’t do this. Everyone depends on me. The universe depends on me, but I can’t control everything. I need your help.”

With another sigh, I gritted my teeth. Nothing happened. I let go of one of the handles to wipe away the tears that had formed in the outer corner of my eyes. Maybe I wasn’t meant to be a Paladin of Voltron. If Lance was there, then—no, it wasn’t his fault. He was piloting the Red Lion just fine. But if Keith hadn’t—no, not his fault, either. Although his means of leadership was questionable, I couldn’t place the blame on him. Then, if Shiro was here, then…

Shiro. My goodness. He hadn’t crossed my mind ever since I hopped in Blue. My tongue involuntarily pressed against the roof of my mouth as more tears welled up in my eyes. How weak. If Shiro were here, he wouldn’t give up. He would believe in himself; he wouldn’t let this get him down. He would…

He would fight.

Suddenly, Blue began to vibrate. I opened my eyes—and as soon as I did, they widened, for I was no longer seeing the thick, musky, orange layer of gases before Blue and I; instead, I was seeing…something. I didn’t know what it was; there was nothing like it on Altea. There was some kind of bright blue liquid that filled my vision, waves of white and other hues of blue washing about. The waves all toppled in one direction: towards a layer of golden yellow, brighter than the Yellow Lion. The waves washed onto the shores of the yellow substance, discolouring it slightly. Humans dotted the yellow surface, some sitting under parasols to shield themselves from the sun. They were all half-dressed, some with peculiar dark glasses covering their eyes.  

I didn’t know what I was seeing, but it sure was beautiful.

But just as quickly as the vision had appeared, it left. The images of waves and the humans and yellow surface disappeared right before my eyes. I was confused for a moment, but I quickly came to realise that I was back in the Blue Lion—and that vision wasn’t mine. No, it wasn’t a vision; it was too vivid. It must have been a memory. But if the memory wasn’t mine, then…

There was no doubt about it. It couldn’t have been Blaytz’s, for he had never seen a human in his entire life. The memory was Lance’s.

The vibrations started again, this time more violently than before. Before I could say anything, Blue began to move on her own. Her neck raised up and she roared loudly. The blue lights that surrounded me became incredibly vivid, and I felt my spirit brighten with it. With relieved tears in my eyes and a wide grin, I gasped.

“I can hear you!” I cried.

Blue. Blue had heard me. Finally, she heard me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I've written half of the sequel! I didn't want to make this an actual series, so the next half of the sequel will be out soon. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I initially went into writing this as a two-chapter series, but as soon as I finished this first chapter, I wondered if I should leave this as it is. The second chapter I was planning to write will now turn into a sequel should there be requests for it. It includes a spoiler for season three (which, honestly, was an amazing season! Let's all bond over it together!) so if I do get requests for it, I'll publish it a few weeks after today.
> 
> The Shallura content in this is very, very cliche, and Shiro's 'backstory' is also very, very cliche. The two may be out of character, so I deeply apologise for that. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed reading this!
> 
> EDIT: I've written half of the sequel and decided to release it today (9/AUG/2017) because hey, why not?


End file.
